gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucrezia Noin
Lucrezia Noin (ルクレツィア・ノイン, Rukuretsia Noin?, taken from German neun, lit. "nine") is a fictional character from the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. She is voiced by Chisa Yokoyama in the Japanese dub and Saffron Henderson in the English dub. Personality Noin, as she prefers to be called, appears to be a somewhat tomboyish yet mature woman. Most mobile suit pilots (including the Gundam boys with the probable the exception of Wufei) respect her as reputable figure and a formidable pilot. She is also esteemed as a top-notch instructor of Specials recruits. Despite her merits, however, she actually dislikes war and only does what she does out of love for space. For a soldier she is quite the idealist, believing that "battles that risk men's lives are miscalculations," and often tries to resolve matters through less violent means. Even so, when push comes to shove, she is the type to put her life on the line to protect what/who she believes in - even if it meant fighting dirty. Noin is known to be very loyal and giving to Zechs, and is believed to have fallen in love with him at an early age. She assists him with his personal goals and even leaves OZ at his request to protect a'' certain someone.'' While she does not always agree with his decisions and actions, she remains to have an unshakeable faith in him even through extremely trying circumstances. She also has a habit of counting the days they have last seen each other. In spite of her military background and her somewhat strict attitude, Noin is patient, protective and very caring to the point of being maternal. She has good instincts and a rather wry humor. History Frozen Teardrop (Past) In AC 186, ten year-old Lucrezia is handpicked by Treize to take part in the Specials' first ever assignment: to suppress a revolt in Mogadishu. Along with her are Zechs and three other cadets who, like her, were at the top of their class. The mission is a success with zero casualties on both end, but while the rest celebrate the victory, Treize finds her in tears. Zechs worriedly asks her if she got hurt, while Solak, another cadet, teases her that she is just worried about Instructor Treize and Zechs. Noin answers with resolute pride that it was not the case - it was just that she hated war. At a young age, Lucrezia already displays her affinity for space - particularly her love for stars. She apparently seems to be quite vocal about her thoughts and feelings, too: telling Zechs that he fails to see what is important, and that, just like stars, she wants to know more about him. It is also around this time that it is believed that she had begun feeling something towards Zechs, whom she refers to as'' Le Petit Prince (which Zechs later uses when he introduces himself to his sister in AC 191). The novel also reveals that Lucrezia Noin is actually the daughter of the President of the Noinheim Konzern, and is the younger sister of the (late) first President of the Mars Federation, Dix-Neuf Noinheim. In Silent Interlude Part I, the Preventer 5 chapter of Frozen Teardrop, it is implied that Noin is actually born in space (and not in the Mediterranean as largely believed) and have ran away to Earth because of her father. Episode Zero In AC 189, Lucrezia takes part in an operation headed by her then-instructor Treize Khushrenada to quell rebel forces in X-18999. Treize assigns her at the communications tower and it is at this point that she asks that she simply be called ''Noin, as there should be "no gender in battle." A young Heero Yuy targets the tower later on with a bazooka, but Treize takes the shot, protecting her and everyone else. Gundam Wing AC 195 finds nineteen year-old Noin in OZ's Lake Victoria Academy in South Africa, where she has become the base commander and instructor for Specials recruits. As a former student of the academy, she was trained by Treize himself, and has since then graduated with the second highest marks in the history of the academy. Zechs points out that the only reason she slipped to number two was because she wanted him to look good. He muses that she is the only person who would welcome a troublesome person like him. During a conversation with Zechs, who was en route to her base, it is revealed that while Noin has top distinctions, she has no interest in fighting wars, stating that the only reason for her efforts is her love of outer space. Even though she is a strict commander, she is shown to be very caring towards her men, and Zechs warns her about getting too attached - to which she replies that her men will never be killed in battle as she taught them not to overdo things. For her, there's no comparing the value of life versus war. Zechs thinks she's being idealistic and disagrees with her opinion. At the same time, he realizes that Noin has not been in the field for too long and wishes it to remain that way. However, a surprise attack from Wufei changes the course of things. When the fifth Gundam pilot destroys the Lake Victoria military barracks that same night and ends up killing her graduates, an angry Noin pursues him in her Aries. She is set on making him pay, but hesitates when she finds out that he is only a boy. Her hesitation costs her two more of her men, and Wufei berates her for underestimating him and losing her resolve when she found out he was just a boy. Because she is a woman and Wufei deems her "weak", he spares her and leaves her with a broken suit and a damaged pride. Mentally and emotionally beat-up, she refuses to come out when Zechs rushes to help her out of her Aries. He tells her that he is just grateful she is alive and pulls her out, to which she responds that the only reason he is saying that is because she would have been promoted two ranks ahead of him if she died. Having just made light of her situation and his concern, Zechs is assured that she is okay. Noin then asks Zechs that she let him join him as she wanted to get stronger after what transpired. Having gone through hell with the Gundams as well, Zechs replies that he would be happy if she worked alongside him. From that point on, she and Zechs are rarely seen without each other. She covers for him when he decides to reconstruct Wing and tracks down Heero for him so that the two soldiers may have their rematch. Noin also aids Zechs in his personal mission to free Sanc and acts in his stead to protect his sister. She is the one who intervenes with Treize to keep Relena out of danger (from Lady Une, whom Relena was seeking revenge on for the murder of her adopted father). When Zechs and Heero's battle in Antartica is tracked down by the Alliance, she and Relena escape as per Zechs' request. While Zechs faces court-martial for his actions, Noin leaves OZ for good and becomes an Imperial Guard to Relena, who has taken up her role as the matriarch of the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom, acting as Relena's personal bodyguard. In spite of Sanc Kingdom's absolute pacifism, she builds up the nation's defenses and maintains two white Tauruses. She also retrieves Wing with the help of Sally Po, a rebel ex-Alliance officer whom she breaks out of an Alliance base, and seeks out the help of Heero and Quatre to protect the nation. When Romefeller finally invades Sanc, though, Relena is forced to surrender the kingdom. She submits herself as a hostage so as to end everyone's suffering. This leaves Noin and the others no choice but to withdraw and head off into space. Later on, Noin and Quatre meet with the other Gundam pilots in space and along with Sally Po and the sweeper crew of Peacemillion, they continue the fight for peace. However, her world turns upside down when she finds out that Zechs has become the leader of the White Fang revolutionists, and he declares an all-out war against the Earth. She seeks him out in the battlefield and demands an explanation for his declaration, but he breaks away from her restraints and brandishes his beam saber at her and saying that it was just as he has said: Earth is the source of all disputes, thus it should be eliminated. He then zooms off, with her unable to follow because of the laser beams that started to rain on her suit. Noin remains with the team, but is still obviously troubled by the recent developments with her estranged friend. During a sortie with the Gundams against the approaching White Fang forces, Quatre asks if she could guard the Peacemillion as her suit may not be able to keep up with the strain of the upcoming battle. She agrees. Zechs engages the Gundams in battle with his mobile dolls before veering off into the direction of Peacemillion, determined to destroy it. Noin appears between him and the ship though, and a speeding Zechs pleads for her to get out of the way. Noin stands her ground, and with a pained voice, tells him that she may have to shoot him against her will as Zechs continues on his path, still begging for her to leave. The Gundam boys panic and shout at her to shoot, but instead, she looks away and drops her laser cannon at the last second, while Zechs swerves out of the way. Noin opens her eyes, relieved that Zechs refused to kill her. Still shaken from the encounter and unable to control her emotions anymore, she leaves the Gundam boys to find Zechs and stay by his side until the end. She oversees the battle between Heero and Zechs, and at Lady Une's request, transmits a video of the battle to her. Lady Une uses the transmission to stir the emotions of the citizens of Earth and the colonies, to make them realize the folly of war. When the war ends, Milliardo Peacecraft is declared dead, and his empty grave lays next to the fallen Treize Khushrenada. Noin brings a bouquet of red roses and pays her respects to Treize's grave. Dorothy, who was also visiting that time, asks her why she never did the same for Mr. Milliardo's. Noin responds that there is no need as she believes that he is still alive somewhere. Endless Waltz In AC 196, Noin joins the Preventers, an organization founded by the Earth Sphere Unified Nation as Preventer Fire. She works alongside her partner, Sally Po, codenamed 'Water'. Under Lady Une's leadership, they work to curb threats to the world's newfound peace. The peace attained after the Eve Wars proved to be short-lived as a new army reveals itself. The army, headed by Dekim Barton and a girl who claims to be Treize's daughter, Mariemaia Barton-Khushrenada, steers the world into yet another battle. It is during this time that Zechs resurfaces. He joins the Preventers as Wind, and rendezvous with Noin in space after a year and two days of no contact. Together, they try to infiltrate the Brussels Presidential Palace were Relena is being held hostage by Mariemaia, engaging waves and waves of Serpents with only two suits - Zechs' Tallgeese III and her white Taurus. While Zechs and Noin make a formidable team, being both ace pilots, they soon find themselves at the brink of defeat. Zechs gives Noin a chance to leave, but she flat-out refuses, reminding him of a promise she made a year ago: that she will never leave his side. She tells him that she has waited all this time and in what could probably be an ultimatum, says that she is not willing to wait any longer. Zechs responds that he understands. The two are soon cornered, but they continue to fight back and acknowledge that there would be no saying goodbye just yet. They are saved in time by the arrival of three Gundam pilots. Duo, Quatre and Trowa join the skirmish. The battled continued on until all units were exhausted of their firepower. Noin asks the boys to leave her and Zechs, but Duo kids that they have been used to fighting losing battles. Heero arrives just in time with Wing Zero Custom to destroy the shields of the Presidential Palace, while civilians rally to protest the on-going violence, with Wufei joining the crowd in his Gundam. With the army defeated and Dekim executed by one of his own men for betraying Treize, Noin leaves with Zechs for Mars to join the work on Relena's Terraformation Project. Once again, Zechs asks if she was certain of her decision (to go with him), and Noin asks him to not make her repeat herself... again. Frozen Teardrop At an unknown date, Zechs and Noin marry and produce twins, Naina and Milou. While Zechs leaves with Naina to travel Mars under a new alias, Noin stays behind with Milou. Her elder brother, Dix-Neuf Noinheim, is the President of a large Corporation and takes Milliardo's name as his own alias, under which he becomes the first President of Mars. When he is assassinated by an anti-Mars Federation rebel group, Noin and her children attend the funeral - notably not shedding any tears for the dead "Milliardo", with Zechs standing behind them. In MC-0022 Next Winter, Noin is shown to be accompanying Relena as her Presidential Aide, in a similar role as when Relena took the Sanc Kingdom throne. She and Father Maxwell appear to still hold a friendly rapport. Gallery Lucrezia_Noin.png Noiin.png SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Noin.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' External links * LUCREZIA NOIN on Gundam Official